


Giving Him Space

by keerawa



Series: Neverweres [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keerawa/pseuds/keerawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's had one job, his whole life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Him Space

Dean’s cell rings.

“Dad! Hey, you in town?”

“Palo Alto?” Dad’s voice is ashes.

Dean hasn’t heard him sound like that in years. Stomach tight, he pulls off onto the shoulder. “No, Blackwater Ridge. I followed your coordinates.”

Dean had left Sam in Palo Alto last night, ignoring the instinct that would’ve sent him crawling back. Left Sammy to his interview, and his girl, and his nice normal life.

“Dean …” The line crackles with quiet static. “There was a fire.”

_Take your brother outside as fast as you can! Don’t look back! Now Dean, go!_

Dean hangs up the phone.


End file.
